Pregùntale lo que quieras a las Pretty Cure
by animextreme
Summary: Un programa donde puedes preguntarle lo que quieras a las Pretty Cure.
1. Capítulo 1: Presentaciòn

Capìtulo 1: Presentación.

Estaban todas las Pretty Cure reunidas en un programa de televisión, para un fin en especial.

-Bienvenidos a su programa: Pregúntale lo que quieras a las Pretty Cure, yo soy su anfitrión y conductor del programa, Dave Mc Dougal-decía el mismo.

-Ahora déjenme presentar a las Pretty Cure, ellas son Cure Black, Cure White y Shiny Luminous, sus nombres son Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro y Hikari Kujou-decía Dave.

En ese instante pasan al escenario las mencionadas.

-Y también les presento a las Smile Pretty Cure, ellas son Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa y Reika Aoki-decía Dave.

Poco después, entran al escenario las mencionadas.

-Es un gusto recibir a las Legendarias Guerreras a mi programa, ¿Cómo se sienten?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo me siento un poco nerviosa-decía Nagisa.

-Yo me siento ansiosa-decía Honoka.

-Yo me siento emocionada-decía Hikari.

-Todas nos sentimos emocionadas, ¿Verdad?-decía Miyuki, sus amigas asentían, diciendo que era verdad.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué estamos en este programa?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Sí, yo quiero saber la razón-decía Miyuki.

-¿Se acuerdan de cuando ambas hicieron su travesura del otro día?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-preguntaban ambas.

-¿Qué travesura hicieron? No creo que haya sido algo tan malo, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Honoka preocupada.

-No lo creo, n te preocupes, ellas no son tan tontas para hacer algo tan estúpido, no son los Hermanos Warner-decía Akane Hino.

-Pues ellas hicieron algo de lo que no creí que fueran capaces, demolieron una construcción-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaban las demás Pretty Cure con asombro.

-¿Por qué lo derrumbaron? ¿Usaron sus poderes de Pretty Cure para hacerlo?-preguntaba Honoka más preocupada que antes.

-¿En qué estaban pensando al demoler una construcción?-preguntaba Akane consternada.

-Bueno, yo…-decía Nagisa sin más que decir.

-Es que...-decía Miyuki igual que Nagisa.

-Demolieron la construcción con un juego-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo que derribaron la construcción con un juego?-preguntaban todas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estaban jugando a arrojar piedras, y querías ver quién arrojaba una piedra más lejos que la otra, y por accidente una de las piedras cayó en una barra de hierro, ésta se soltó por el golpe de la piedra y derrumbó una parte de la construcción, que no duró mucho en caerse-decía Dave, explicándoles los detalles del accidente.

-Tenían que ser la Nagisa y la Miyuki del Ocho-decían todas las demás Pretty Cure con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Fue sin querer queriendo-decian ambas, imitando al Chavo del Ocho cuando cometía una travesura sin querer queriendo.

-Y las personas responsables de la construcción querían que Nagisa y Miyuki pagaran la cantidad de 3, 000,000 de yens, y era obvio que sus padres no podrían pagar semejante cantidad, entonces yo me hice responsable y pagué lo que ellas no podían pagar, por eso me deben esta chicas, así que más vale que respondan a las preguntas-decía Dave.

-Sí, sí, entendemos, te lo debemos Dave-decía Nagisa.

-Igualmente, por mí no hay problema-decía Miyuki.

-Bien, como decía, envíen sus preguntas a las Pretty Cure, estoy seguro que estarán dispuestas a contestar lo que quieran preguntar, y con esto se despide su anfitrión y conductor: Dave Mc Dougal, este fue su programa: Pregúntenle lo que quieran a las Pretty Cure, nos vemos en la siguiente emisión-decía Dave despidiendo el programa.


	2. Capìtulo 2: Preguntas 1

Capìtulo 2: Preguntas 1

Las Pretty Cure Max Heart y Smile Pretty Cure estaban en su forma de civil, sentadas en su respectivo lugar, esperando a que continuara el programa.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a su programa: Pregúntale lo que quieras a las Pretty Cure, yo soy su anfitrión y conductor del programa, Dave Mc Dougal-decía el mismo.

-En el programa anterior les dijimos que mandaran sus preguntas a las Pretty Cure, y puedo decir que fueron unas cuantas las que nos llegaron, pero antes de ir a las preguntas, quiero presentar unas invitadas especiales, Saki Hyuuga y Mai Mishou, las Splash Star, y también a Hibiki Hojou, Kanade Minamino, Ako Shirabe Suite, las Pretty Cure-decía Dave, presentando a ambos grupos de Pretty Cure, que luego de ser llamados, cada una fue a tomar su asiento correspondiente.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar con las preguntas, esta pregunta es de arturvinas, y es para Ako, dice: Oye cure Muse, tu q un eres niñita y por eso aun juegas Pokemon: la historia Pokemon data en otro planeta también llamado tierra? XDXD, ¿Qué respondes a tu pregunta?-decía Dave.

-Pues, Pokemion… digo, Pokemon es de otro Universo, ¿No? Y si se mencionan ciudades que conocemos, así como países, pues debe ser una Tierra diferente de la nuestra-decía Ako.

-Buena respuesta, siguiente pregunta, y es para Nao de Silvercutetamer, dice: Esta es para Nao-chan: ¿Nao cuando crezcas piensas tener tantos hijos como tus padres?-decía Dave.

Al oír la pregunta se pone tan roja como un semáforo de transito.

-Pues, nunca antes lo habìa pensado, pero si quieres, podríamos tener hasta sextetos-decía Nao algo avergonzada.

-Nao-chan, aquí no, estamos al aire-decía Dave susurrando, con un poco de vergüenza.

-Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para Honoka, de Phillipmaf, y dice: Honoka, ¿qué era lo que sentías realmente por Kiriya?-decía Dave.

-Pues, a decir verdad, al principio me empezó a gustar, pero como me era muy indiferente, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, hoy en día, creo que mis sentimientos por él han cambiado, y dónde quiera que este, le digo que se arrepentirá de no haberse dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él-decía Honoka, impresionando un poco a Dave, y entristeciéndolo un poco.

-Pero no se preocupe, mi nuevo amor ahora es alguien mucho mejor, y de un corazón tan grande como el mismo Universo-decía Honoka, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Dave.

-(Sonido para aclarar la garganta) Bien, sigamos con las preguntas, esta es de parte de Cure Su, para Honoka nuevamente, y dice: De parte de Cure Moon: lo único k tengo k preguntar es... K DEMONIOS HACEN COMPARANDO A MIYUKI CON NAGISAA! Nagisa le da cientos de patadas a Miyuki y la deja coja, una piedra lanzada por Happy no destruiría ni un edificio d cristal, y la d Black podría destruir como un barrio entero XD  
Y despues de la coña la pregunta de verdad ¿Es cierto que a Honoka le gustaba Kiriya?  
PD: Deberíais hacer otro pregúntale con los chicos Precure (ej.: FujiP, Kiriya, Kazuya, Kenta, Kokoda, Nattsu, Shiro, etc.)-decía Dave.

-Bueno, creo que esa pregunta ya fue contestada, lo de la construcción no lo derribaron con sus poderes de Pretty Cure, más bien estaban en su forma civil, y ya se preguntaran: ¿Cómo 2 chicas de 14 años pueden derribar una construcción con 2 piedras? Pues, bueno, ellas cuando hicieron contrato conmigo en DX4, les di los poderes de un Saiayìn, ellas sin querer se emocionaron y arrojaron sus piedras transformadas en Súper Saiayìn… Ya se imaginarán lo que pasó después, y consideraré lo de los Chicos de Pretty Cure, aunque me costará encontrar a Kiriya, lo último que escuché de él es que mi hermano Orochi lo tiene bajo su control, pero de igual manera lo rescataré-decía Dave.

-Esta pregunta es para todas, de Kawaii Panda 3, y dice: Hola! pregunta para todas :3 ¿¡Como Lograron Vencer Tantos Zakennas y Akanbes solas!? La esperanza lo puede todo, creo yo. Son las mejores :D chao!-Decía Dave.

-Bueno, lo de los Zakennas, supongo que tuvimos suerte, ¿No?-decía Nagisa.

-Yo, creo que Nagisa tiene un poco de razón-decía Honoka.

-Sin comentarios-decía Hikari.

-Con respecto a los Akanbes, creo que tuvimos demasiada suerte, porque si lo analizamos bien, empezaron a aparecer Akanbes más poderoso-decía Reika Aoki.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Reika-decía Akane.

-Igualmente-decía Yayoi.

-También estoy de acuerdo-decía Nao.

-Yo no podría star más de acuerdo-decía Miyuki.

-Bien, la siguiente pregunta es para Nagisa y para Miyuki, dice: Yo! Yo! Yo quiero *-*! w A que si wO?! yay! Happy Naru \o/ A ver :B pregunta para Nagisa ¿Cuando te le vas a declarar a Fuji-P eh? w y una Pregunta Para Miyuki :D una de mis Pretty Cure favoritas w ¿Que se siente ser la Pretty Cure Más importante de tu grupo, por decirlo, la líder U Eso es Todo, Y Adiós! ;3-decía Dave.

-Pues… No creo poder hacerlo, hace como 3 meses que fue transferido a Hong Kong, no tengo idea de cómo fue que sucedió-decía Nagisa curiosa.

-Ojalá no se dé cuenta Nagisa que usé mis poderes para persuadir a los padres de ese tal Fuji-P para que se trasladaran a Hong Kong-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Qué se siente ser a líder? Pues es muy complicado, se tienen muchas responsabilidades, y en ocasiones me pregunto si llegaré a ser una buena líder-decía Miyuki.

-Esta pregunta la hace Canon888, y es para Miyuki y Nagisa nuevamente, y dice: Como consiguieron derribar solo con piedras la construcción? cuando lo leí me partí de la risa, por cierto, Akane, eres graciosísima ,cada vez que te veo me parto de la risa contigo, siempre tienes un humor increíble, y siempre tienes bromas en la cabeza, te quiero muchísimo, al igual que a todas  
Sayo-decía Dave.

-Gracias por el comentario, estoy considerando ser una comediante en un futuro lejano, y también la más famosa chef, o la más famosa chef comediante del mundo-decía Akane.

-Bueno, ya lo dijimos, ¿No? Jamás pensé que fuera difícil convertirse en Súper Saiayìn-decía Nagisa.

-Y que lo digas-decía Miyuki.

-La siguiente pegunta es de Mariae, para ambas nuevamente, y dice: ¿Quién les dijo que jugaran ese juego?-decía Dave.

-Ah, ahora que recuerdo, eso nos lo sugirió Erika para ver quién era más fuerte al lanzar la piedra-decía Nagisa empezando a ver a Erika con malos ojos.

-Yo también me acuerdo, y pienso lo mismo-decía Miyuki, viendo con malos ojos a Erika también, ambas se levantaron de su asiento y se empezaron a acercar a Erika, la cual se dio cuenta que estaban ahí para saldar cuentas pendientes.

-Nos debes esta, por culpa de tu idea nos hemos endeudado de por vida, ¿Qué vas a decir en tu defensa?-`preguntaba Nagisa.

-Pues… Miren, un platillo volador-decía Erika, ambas volearon para ver si era cierto, pero, cuando voltearon a ver si estaba Erika, no estaba, lo del platillo volador fue solo una distracción para escapar.

-Ven acá y afronta las consecuencias-decía Nagisa persiguiendo a Erika.

-Y ahora que le voy a decir a mamá, ¿Qué me endeudé con 3`000`000 de yens?-preguntaba Miyuki, también persiguiendo a Erika.

-¿Y por qué me culpan? Ustedes son las culpables por hacerme caso-decía Erika, huyendo de ambas, por su vida.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos a que Nagisa y Miyuki le den una golpiza a Erika, si es que se salva de milagro, nos vemos en la próxima entrega de: Pregúntale lo que quieras a las Pretty Cure, adiós-se despedía Dave de su público.


End file.
